


Criminal Intentions

by SpoofieLady



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crime Drama AU, Darkfic, Dubious Consent, Multi, Murder, Okay so this is my first time fic writing so please be gentle and use lots of lube, Reylo - Freeform, Reylux - Freeform, Reyux, Sexual Content, Stalking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, there's ass blood and guts everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoofieLady/pseuds/SpoofieLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Hux has been chasing the Infamous serial killer Kylo Ren for years with only a trail of false leads and meagre evidence to show for it. Each new murder driving the detective further and further into his obsession to catch this monster until a key witness may be just the break he’s looking for. If she would stop trying to break out of police custody that is. (On temporary Hiatus due to work obligations, I will return to it as soon as I am able I promise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminal Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time writing a long multi chapter fic and its been a while since I've done any writing so this could either end really badly or really well, either way it will help me learn and I hope people will offer constructive criticize to help me improve my writing in the next chapters. I really want to get back into writing more so hopefully this will give me the confidence and maybe the critics to better myself.
> 
> With that said I hope you all enjoy Criminal Intentions

The poor man ran as fast as he could through the alley, his footsteps splashing across the slick concrete as he tried not to slip in his frantic escape. The sound of heavier more paced footfalls echoing behind him as he fled his unseen pursuer. Turning sharply round a corner in the hopes of finding his way back to the safety of the main street the man's heart faltered in his chest as he saw the looming jagged chain link fence before him, the distant glimmer of street lights twinkling far beyond and out of reach.

The man had barely enough time to start climbing the fence before he felt the sharp jagged edge of a knife piercing his back, a deep mechanical chuckle following his screams into the night.

* * *

The sleek black Chevy Malibu pulled up the the crime scene mid morning to a parade of police officers swarming the scene, forensics were cataloguing everything in sight and the whole area was surrounded with black and yellow police tape. A familiar tall blonde woman was waiting at the entrance to the alleyway holding out a file and a paper cup filled with the detective’s usual caffeine fix, which he more than happily accepted after the initial exchange of greetings.

“Captain Phasma.”

“Detective Hux, you’re here earlier than I expected.” the captain pulled up the warning tape so he could slip underneath, following behind him as she lead him down the dingy back alley to their destination.

“What time was the body discovered?” The red head flipped open the file with practised ease as he began reading over the victim's details, sipping his coffee carefully as he walked past officers stationed around the alleyway looking for evidence.

“The victim was found at around 2:35, though forensics believe that the time of death happened at around 11 to 12 last night. Cause of death is hard to determine at this point, but the current speculation is blood loss from evisceration. We managed to find some ID on him, which is lucky considering that his teeth are too mangled to get identification through dental records.” She hands Hux a worn leather wallet which he flips open to see the victim's driver's licence registered to one Owen Oladu, a plain if rather gruff looking man in his mid 40s or so, nothing exceptional significant or bearing any traits similar to other cases. It seemed it was just another random killing like all the others had been, solely based on opportunity not any correlation between victims. A fact which just made it all the more difficult to track the killer's next targets or where he might possibly go next.

“Any eye witness accounts?”

“As always no one saw or heard a thing, there's a large night club nearby so the music from there probably hid the sound of the screams.” Phasma slowed her pace down as they neared the scene, officers guarding the side alley parting for them to move past into what could only described as a scene from a horror movie.

The victim was dangling from the chain link fence by his neck, bloody entrails acting as an impromptu noose to string him up in place as the rest of his guts pooled at his feet or were caught up in the tangle of intestines decorating the fence like tinsel on a christmas tree. His face had been smashed and sliced up beyond recognition, teeth were mangled to the point of being ripped out leaving nothing but a bloody, gaping toothless grin. The whole area was drenched in red as if a paint can had detonated, with blood spatters covering the walls, except in one particular area where a large upside down cross was painted in blood. The signature calling card of the infamous serial killer Kylo Ren.

The detective looked on the scene with a surprising serenity, his long years in the force and on this particular case had him witness countless scenes like this. Still, no matter how much blood and gore he has been subjected to in his life the sheer gruesome carnage that lay before him sent his stomach rolling slightly, the cup of coffee in his hand no longer as appealing as it had been a few moments ago. The redhead turned to the captain out of habit, taking in her tall stoic profile in the dingy alley with no small measure of respect. Phasma had been serving in the force even longer than he had, and in all the years he had known her nothing seemed to unnerve her, which often helped steady him when ever he dealt with a crime scene like this.

“He left you his calling card again it seems, though not much else has been found. Looks like he knew his way around well enough to get in and out without any hassle.” The blond gestured to the large bloody cross on the wall, an image that haunted Hux constantly as if mocking him with some secret to solving this case that he just wasn’t looking hard enough for. Shaking his head sharply he looked over the corpse one more time before turning towards one of the forensics officers that was closest to the body, his tone a harsh and commanding one.

“I want this place searched from top to bottom, every speck of dust every fibre or hair I want it checked! There has to be something here and I want it found!” Draining the rest of his now lukewarm coffee, the detective turned and strode off back down the alleyway towards his car with Phasma following behind. She sighed heavily as she watched him crumple the paper cup in his fist and toss it at an officer who wasn’t paying attention to the area. It seemed the redhead was slipping into one of his moods again, and the captain could only stand by as Hux slammed the door of his car closed and sped off back to the office.

* * *

Back at the precinct the detective was pacing frantically in his office, a small meticulously well kept room with a neatly organized desk and several filing cabinets against the walls. The only thing that seemed out of place in the room was the large evidence board littered with photos, post it notes and newspaper clippings of pretty much anything to do with the Kylo Ren case on a large map of the city. All of the past victims had been pinned on the large map at the exact locations where their bodies had been found, any evidence or notes about the victim were posted around it or scribbled on the map. The board took up the entirety of the back wall and did not seem like it belonged in the neat and tidy detective's office.

It was, however, the most important thing in Hux’s office, and though it may look like a chaotic mess to some, the detective had every detail and piece of information perfectly placed for him to review. He stared intently at the spot on the board where he had placed the printed picture of Owen Oladu pinned at the location of his death, pins with red string linked him to another picture of the nightclub that had been nearby. Hux speculated that it was strange a businessman like Owen would be so far from his place of business as well as his home unless there was something in the area he would be visiting, the nightclub the only place close enough to be of any interest.

If Owen had been paying a visit to the nightclub after work then perhaps someone there might know more about when he left and also if anyone had been following him that night. It was the closest lead Hux had at the moment and he was definitely going to investigate it further once Phasma returned with more details about the crime scene. The detective sighed loudly as he fished in his pocket for a pack of cigarettes he always kept on hand, the sharp fizz of a match being struck and the soft amber glow of a flame illuminating the dimly lit room as he inhaled deeply, soft wispy plumes of smoke billowing from his mouth as he let out another sigh.

How long had he been been on this case now? How long had he been chasing this madman across the city, who left brutally mutilated bodies in his wake? Far too long, Hux thought bitterly, the familiar twinge of rage boiling in his chest as he looked over the countless faces and all the false leads and dead ends pinned up on the board before him. They were a constant reminder of his failures to find and end this monster. Even after years of searching for him, Hux was no closer to catching him than he had been since the very first murder. Too many times he had been told to just give up this wild goose chase, or at least hand over the case to someone else, someone not so heavily invested as he had become. 

The detective let out a harsh bark of laughter as he recalled the things spoken about him behind his back, these gossipers always so sure he was out earshot but never realizing that Hux had ears elsewhere around the precinct. They say he was obsessed, that he was becoming too involved in the case and that it would drive him to an early grave. Perhaps they were right, perhaps he had become obsessed, and maybe this case would be the death of him. None of that mattered though, so long as Hux brought Kylo Ren down, the detective would spend countless sleepless night hunting for him until he caught that butcher and made sure he couldn’t hurt anyone else any more. People could call him whatever they liked so long as they didn’t get in his way.

Taking a long drag of his cigarette Hux glared at the wall intently, a single thought pervading his mind until it was all he could think of.

_Where are you, you sick son of a bitch?...._

**Author's Note:**

> So there we have it, Kylo likes decorating street alleys with peoples insides and Hux has basically a Kylo shrine to glare at. Stay tuned for the next chapter where we introduce our most beloved plucky scavenger into the bloody gory mess where we can finally get the ball really rolling.
> 
> Many thanks go to my two beta readers, my dearest friend and fellow pervert Clockworkcorpse and My amazing girlfriend Bloody-Hemostat, Both can be found on tumblr and are amazing writers who you should totally check out. (Clockworks stories are rather on the smutty side though so be warned XD)


End file.
